SAFF: The Anti-Creators/Rubic
Hexadecima A corrupted form of Atsuko Kagari from Little Witch Academia. Once known as Atsuko Kagari, this talented witch turned to the Phantom Ruby when she saw her idol, her friends, and all she cared for, perish in-front of her, and used what little of her hope was left into hoping that the gemstone would keep its promise and bring her friends back. However, the Phantom Ruby slowly warped her mind, and made her a manipulative, cold being with no care for anything or anyone - just loyalty to Ruby. Hexadecima is deeply rooted in the power of the Phantom Ruby, and often finds it hard to manifest. Be thankful. She would tear you to shreds if she could manifest for long periods of time. Also, she hates being called "Hexxy". * Gender: '''Female * '''Alignment: Neutral Evil — She isn't a madwoman, despite the odds. She's cold and calculating, and will choose her victims and leave others to burn. * Class: Disaster-Class * Race: ''' Human — That's what she says she is, anyways. * '''Weapon of Choice: The power of the Phantom Ruby. * Agenda: 'Multiversal Destruction. * '''Strengths: '''Hexadecima has extremely high magical strength and has mastered control of the powers granted to her by the Phantom Ruby. * '''Weaknesses: '''She cannot manifest for an extended amount of time outside of the direct presence of either Hex or the Phantom Ruby, and she is also physically weak - she can easily be knocked out, and her punches aren't that strong either. Gaster ''Imported from Undertale and adapted to fit the role. W.D Gaster was the royal scientist under Asgore, and the creator of the CORE, the main power station of the Underground. He was celebrated across the Underground as a brilliant scientist, and to Asgore, it provided him hope that the Underground could be freed peacefully... but this was not to be the case. W.D Gaster stumbled upon the Phantom Ruby, which he named "The Rose Crystal". Through his experimentation, he discovered the potential for corruption lurking in the stone, but also the potential for energy. He set up a device to extract the energy from the Stone, but as just as the device was beginning to extract the energy, Gaster tripped into the device, becoming a Rubic Anti-Creator in a split second. Gaster then fell into the CORE and disappeared, taking the memories of all but a select few with him. Gaster is deeply rooted in the power of the Phantom Ruby as a result of his unique corruption, and cannot physically manifest unless the Phantom Ruby itself is present. When he does manifest... be weary. * '☝︎☜︎☠︎��︎☜︎☼︎: '��︎✌︎☹︎☜︎ * '✌︎☹︎✋︎☝︎☠︎��︎☜︎☠︎❄︎: ' ☹︎✌︎��︎☞︎��︎☹︎ ☝︎⚐︎⚐︎��︎ ✌︎☠︎��︎ ☠︎☜︎��︎❄︎☼︎✌︎☹︎ ☜︎✞︎✋︎☹︎ * '''��︎☹︎✌︎��︎��︎: ⚐︎��︎☜︎☠︎-��︎☹︎✌︎��︎��︎ * ☼︎✌︎��︎☜︎: '��︎✌︎☠︎✋︎☞︎☜︎��︎❄︎✌︎❄︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ * '��︎☜︎✌︎��︎⚐︎☠︎ ⚐︎☞︎ ��︎☟︎⚐︎✋︎��︎☜︎: '☟︎✋︎��︎��︎☜︎☹︎☞︎ * '✌︎☝︎☜︎☠︎��︎✌︎: '��︎☠︎��︎☠︎⚐︎��︎☠︎. Entity 303 Imported from Minecraft. How did Entity 303, the famous stalker of Minecraft, the supposed enemy of Herobrine become one of the Rubic Anti-Creators? No one really knows for sure. But as dangerous as he was before, he is even more now... * Gender: '''Unknown, supposed male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Omen-Class * Race: '''Anomaly * '''Weapon of Choice: ... * Agenda: 'Break everything... even reality itself. Neo Metal Sonic ''Imported from Sonic Heroes. * '''Gender: '''Genderless * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Omen-Class * Race: '''Robotic Sonic * '''Weapon of Choice: ??? * Agenda: 'Prove himself superior to all living beings... by destroying them and the multiverse. Infinite Infinite is a cold, sadistic, and ruthless jackal who loves nothing more than to cause destruction everywhere he goes. Possessing immense amounts of power that possibly rival those of some Creators or Anti-Creators, he has an entire Phantom Ruby embedded into his chest. Infinite was once an ordinary jackal. Having a rough past, he strove to become stronger and be able to do something about it, eventually forming the Jackal Squad and gaining a reputation as the "ultimate mercenary". When he was raiding Dr. Robotnik's base, Robotnik was impressed by his power when they both stumbled upon a Phantom Ruby. Seeing they had similar goals, Robotnik offered Infinite a place in his Empire, which he accepted. He worked at a terrifying pace, until Shadow raided Robotnik's complex and gave Infinite a humiliating defeat. Following this, he vowed to eradicate his previous weak self, going as far as to always wearing a mask to never see his old face. He took the position as the test subject for Robotnik's experiments on making an artificial Phantom Ruby, which was incorporated into his chest seemingly forever. Following his defeat at the end of Sonic Forces, Infinite stumbled upon Robotnik's Death Egg Robot, and was going to inspect it until his artificial Phantom Ruby collided with the real one powering the Death Egg Robot. The real one disappeared, and transformed the artificial Ruby into an actual one. The Ruby being embedded Infinite, he became a Rubic Anti-Creator instantly and vanished as Robotnik clambered out, demanding to know what that red flash was and why his Phantom Ruby was gone, along with Infinite. His power when he had an artificial Phantom Ruby was to create illusions so real that they actually happened to those under his Ruby's control. It also required a power generator. Now that he has an actual Phantom Ruby, he no longer needs a power generator to use his powers. Nobody knows what the change did to him. All they know is that it considerably bolstered his already incredible power. Infinite is now a ruthless Rubic Anti-Creator who will do whatever he does without mercy. He is not without intelligence, and having learned from his mistakes in Sonic Forces, if he can kill you, he will do everything in his power to. Which is a lot. He's known as an edgelord, particularly through the statement "Infinite Edge". Whatever you do, don't say that in front of him. * Gender: '''Male * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Menace-Class * Race: '''Jackal * '''Weapon of Choice: Nobody lives to tell the tale... * Agenda: '??? Voixer Imported from Adventure Forward 2: Points of Conflict, and adapted to fit the role. The embodiment of.. Absolutely Nothing. Originally created by EXPUNGED as a successful result of creating a point from nothing. They are literally made of nothing. Voixer was found in the Final Dimension by the Second Star Savior. They tell them that there is nothing to be found in the Final Dimension, though they eventually fight for power. However, upon transforming into their true form, they realized that because they are made of nothing, they shouldn't be able to transform, therefore, they must be physical. Believing their purpose was to remain as nothingness lost, they dissipate their form into literal nothingness, after believing that the voices in their head was EXPUNGED. They did not wish to serve them. Years later, in the Story Arc Universe, a group of scientists preformed an experiment to see if they could create an entity from nothing. The experiment worked, and the result was Voixer. Being enraged that they were revived, they storm out from the laboratory, and out into the Multiverse. Some time later, they discovered the Phantom Ruby. Out of curiosity, they interacted with it, causing the energy of the Phantom Ruby to be infused into Voixer, causing them to disappear, never to be heard from again. The effects of the interaction with Ruby not only corrupted them, it also caused Voixer to have an existential crisis, believing that nothing in the Multiverse matters, driving them to start deleting the Multiverse, slowly but surely. Of course, they haven't actually done so yet, because the Creators would take notice. After all, they are the embodiment of the void. * Gender: '''Unidentified * '''Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Class: Omen-Class * Race: '''Point * '''Weapon of Choice: Void Blades * Agenda: Delete the Universe Category:Anti-Creators Category:Lists